


In Dreams

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Fictober19 [25]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Dreams, Established Relationship, F/M, Fictober 2019, Meddling Hades, Post-Canon, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: "Diana," A voice she knows and has missed calls out to her."Steve?" Her own voice is shaky, tentatively hopeful. "Is that you?"Then Diana watches as Steve Trevor emerges from the mist. As young and as handsome as she saw him last. There's no wounds on him, no scarring that would hint at the manner of his death.Steve gives her a wide grin, "Hey Diana. It's me.""Oh Steve!" Diana rushes to him and wraps her arms around him. Steve's presence is solid in her arms as she feels him wrap his arms around her. "I miss you so.""So do I," Steve says and then kisses the top of Diana's head. "But I am here now, even if it's only in your dreams.""How? How is it possible?""Your uncle, apparently." Steve says in an amused tone of voice. "You know, Hades. He's letting me come and visit you in your dreams. But I had to wait a bit."





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober-Event, prompt 30. I'm with you, you know that.

Diana feels a bit lost after defeating Ares. She's done the job she had set herself out to do, but navigating the fallout is far more difficult than what she had imagined. Even with the help of Etta, Charlie, Sameer and Napi, she misses Steve keenly.

Diana remains in London after the war. It's Etta who offers a room in her house, and it's also Etta who comes up with a solution for Diana's lack of papers. Etta produces both a birth certificate and a marriage licence.

"I'm not sure about this," Diana says, clearly uncomfortable with the lies. "It's not that I'm not grateful, but it feels wrong."

"I know honey," Etta pats Diana's hand in a comforting manner. "But you will need identification now, and well, now you'll have it and it will help with your life here now."

"Thank you Etta."

And that had been that. Etta had also helped Diana get a job alongside her, with Diana's gift of languages, she had been welcomed with open arms. And life proceeded quite nicely along.

*****

Then it happened one night. Diana bid Etta good night and goes to bed, sleep comes easier than normal, and she dreams. She dreams of a forest, completely surrounded by mist. Diana can barely distinguish the trees and there's not much visibility, then she hears some footsteps.

"Diana," A voice she knows and has missed calls out to her.

"Steve?" Her own voice is shaky, tentatively hopeful. "Is that you?"

Then Diana watches as Steve Trevor emerges from the mist. As young and as handsome as she saw him last. There's no wounds on him, no scarring that would hint at the manner of his death.

Steve gives her a wide grin, "Hey Diana. It's me."

"Oh Steve!" Diana rushes to him and wraps her arms around him. Steve's presence is solid in her arms as she feels him wrap his arms around her. "I miss you so."

"So do I," Steve says and then kisses the top of Diana's head. "But I am here now, even if it's only in your dreams."

"How? How is it possible?"

"Your uncle, apparently." Steve says in an amused tone of voice. "You know, Hades. He's letting me come and visit you in your dreams. But I had to wait a bit."

Diana's eyes widen in surprise and her jaw open falls a little. "Hades?!"

"Yup," Steve is still smiling at her. "Apparently a thank you for Ares."

"Praise Hades, then. I am grateful that I can have you here, even if it's only in my dreams. I am glad that he didn't take you away from me, at least not entirely!"

"No, and I'm going to be here for you. As much as I can."

Diana kisses him with all the love she has for him and he kisses her back. They don't let go of each other and spend the rest of the time they have together talking. They talk until Diana's vision begins to blur.

"You must be waking up," Steve informs her.

"I don't want to go just yet." Diana says.

"Love, I won't be going anywhere. I'll see you again, quite soon in fact. So go, live your life and then tell me about it."

With that, Diana's vision goes black and she wakes with tears on her face. But she still smiles, knowing she can talk to Steve and that he is not completely lost to her. She lives.

*****

"I was thinking of changing my line of work," Diana says during one meeting with Steve. "A museum, I'd like to do that."

"It would suit you," Steve agrees. "And there's no more wars to worry about."

"Indeed. And spy work is not something I want to do."

"Understandable."

With Steve's encouragement and Etta's blessing, Diana gets a job in the Victoria & Albert Museum. She relishes the change, even if it's only to file archives, she has to start somewhere and honest work is good work.

*****

"How's Etta doing?"

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about it. She's dating this really lovely woman, quietly of course - I still don't understand why they can't love publically - and she's very happy."

Steve gives her a sad smile, "They should be able to, they're not doing anyone any harm. But I'm glad to hear she's happy."

"Yes, I hope the day comes when people can love who they love without shame or repercussions. The suffragettes are still fighting for the vote, and I have marched with them on occasion."

"Good on you Diana, keep fighting the good fight."

"Thank you Steve."

*****

"Napi has gone back to the States, said that he had work to do there."

"Must miss it," Steve smiled sadly. "I would've thought he'd remain in Europe. But home calls, I guess."

"Charlie's back in Scotland, he still doesn't know what he's going to do, but he also wanted out of the army."

"Good for him," Steve agreed. "He should take care of himself."

"Sameer is traveling, he's not sure what he's going to do. So he's traveling to see what to do."

"Well, I hope he finds something. I know how it can be, to be a bit lost without direction."

*****

And so time passed, Steve and Diana met each other in dreams. They spoke about life - or in Steve's case - his previous life. And then.

"There's another war brewing," Diana spoke with a heavy heart. "Germany is being led by a horrid man, I've been hearing lots of talk of a war. People are trying to prevent it, but... I feel like it's useless."

Steve had been silent. "I am sorry Diana, I wish there was anything I could do to help you."

"I killed Ares and now I feel like it was for nothing. But if war starts, I will fight again, I won't abandon this world. I just wish I understood the need for it."

"Because men make choices," Steve said smiling sadly. "And some of those choices are terrible for many, good for few. Humanity is too complicated."

"I know that now," Diana responded. "I just wish war would not come at all."

*****

"The things they were doing," Diana sobs as Steve held her in his arms. "They were people! It was absolutely vile. The horrors they suffered, entire families gone and now... I have so much rage inside of me."

"I know sweetheart," Steve rocks her gently. "Your heart is far too kind and noble for you to turn away from helping others."

"Thank you," Diana gave him a watery smile. "For just holding me."

"I love you. I don't want you to feel alone. Because you never are."

*****

"I'm moving to Paris." Diana says after the war is over. "I'm thinking of trying for a job there."

"Paris sounds nice," Steve agrees, head on her lap. The sun shines in the meadow they found themselves in. "Great food."

"Of course you'd mention the food," Diana says with a laugh.

"Well, in my defense, I do miss it."

Diana smiles down at Steve. "How come we always meet in places like these?"

Steve shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. But as long as I can see you, I won't complain."

"Me either, I just found it curious."

*****

The dreams keep coming and the years keep passing. Diana is happy to still have Steve in her life, in any way she can. So, she doesn't question it, she enjoys the little grace Hades has given her.

And then she mourns. Charlie passes one day, she attends his funeral in Scotland, prays that Hades has mercy on him. She visits Etta and her friend is older and grey, and Diana's heart clenches, because she now knows that sooner, rather than later, she will lose her and Sameer. Napi writes on occasion, but she doesn't know about whether he'd live or pass on.

"Charlie's gone," Diana tells Steve.

"I'm sorry Diana."

"And Etta and Sameer won't be far behind." There is sadness in her voice.

"That's the life of a common man, Diana. We live, we grow old and pass on."

"Time flew by and I barely noticed."

Steve says nothing, just holds her close.

*****

In the blink of an eye, it's 1958.

One night that Diana meets with Steve, he looks tired and sad. "What troubles you," she asks him.

"Nothing much," Steve says with care, voice calm and composed. "Only... something is happening Diana and I - I won't be able to see you for a while."

Diana's head snaps up and looks at Steve with wide worried eyes. "What do you mean Steve?"

Steve fidgets and looks away. "Part of the deal with your uncle, is that I can't tell you. But... I will be gone for a while. I'm sorry." Steve holds her face in his hands. "I want you to know this: I’m with you, you know that." Then he removes one of his hands and places it gently above her heart. "No matter what Diana, I am in your heart, be strong until we meet again."

The next morning, Diana wakes up weeping.

*****

A month passes and then another and there's no sign of Steve at all. Diana doesn't dream about him, she weeps and begs to the Gods, but no answer ever comes. And Diana mourns Steve Trevor for a second time.

Time crawls slowly this time and Diana doesn't know what to do. She has few friends from work, so she dedicates to work and to save people. Throws herself into both things with all her being.

Diana keeps living. She's not sure how, but she does. When she least expects it, her laughs come easier, she rests better, she feels lighter. Life is better.

*****

It's 1984 and there's trouble in DC.

Diana sees the news of a woman calling herself Cheetah, she's been wreaking havoc in DC and no one has been able to catch her.

So Diana takes leave of her job and books a flight to Washington. Once there, Diana begins making patrols at night, always careful, always on the lookout. Stops a couple of robberies, helps the people she can while she's there.

But so far, no success in spotting Cheetah.

One morning, the phone in her room rings. "Hello?" She answers.

"Miss Prince," The receptionist voice comes clear. "There's someone in the lobby for you. Says his name is Steve Trevor."

Diana freezes, it can't be. Steve is dead and gone. "I'm going down," she says and hopes the receptionist doesn't notice her voice shaking.

"As you wish miss Prince, have a good day."

Diana puts down the receiver with shaking hands. She takes a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. In the end, she just shook her head and walks out of her room. Time to face whomever was calling themselves Steve Trevor.

The elevator ride seems to go much too slow for her tastes. The doors open in several floors and Diana resists the urge to simply jump down from the stairs. And then they reach the lobby. She exits the elevator with her head held high. And there, standing tall and chatting with the receptionist, is a figure she knows too well.

It's Steve. Her Steve.

"Steve?" Her own voice sounds strange in her ears.

The man turns and yes, without a shadow of a doubt, Steve Trevor is smiling at her. Bright blue eyes sparkle, the same smile she has missed, same blond hair. "Diana!"

Diana rushes towards him and Steve meets her in the middle. She holds onto him and feels a sob wreck through her. "You're back," her voice is shaking and tears are now falling freely. "Gods have mercy, you are back."

"Yeah," Steve's voice is shaky also. "I'm here now love. Sorry to make you wait."

Diana takes a step back and grabs Steve's face. He's crying too. "It doesn't matter," she says. "You're here now, oh I missed you so."

"I love you," Steve says through his tears. "I love you so much and now, here we are. And now we have time."

Diana chokes a laugh. "I love you too. And I'm glad you're back. You're not going to go away are you."

"No," Steve says gently. "I'm alive. I was reincarnated, I won't leave your side anymore. Until I die again - hopefully of old age."

"That is good to hear," Diana smiles. "That is very good indeed."

"So," Steve winks at her. "How about a date?"

Diana beams at him. "Of course."

Steve bows and offers his arm and Diana takes it. "Then, let us go and have some fun. And then you can tell me of everything that I missed."

"And you must tell me everything. Counting my uncle is letting you, that is."

Steve grins, "Oh, I can tell you now. I just couldn't tell you before I came back and I had some restrictions, but now, we can be together. C'mon on, I hear there's a good French bistro nearby and quite frankly, I miss French food."

Diana laughs and follows Steve to the door of the hotel. Outside, the sun is shining and Diana thinks it has never been brighter.


End file.
